


Rin Job

by havisham



Category: Free!
Genre: Budget Conscious Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn Battle, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: A few weeks left of their last year of high school, Rin and Sousuke sneak off campus for a sexy, fun time.At least, it'ssupposedbe a sexy, fun time...





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle Amnesty, prompts: Rin Matsuoka/Sousuke Yamazaki, rival, secret, thirst, bottom, red

“No, forget it. I changed my mind,” Rin said, the moment Sousuke’s tongue touched his hole. Behind him, Sousuke huffed in irritation and moved off him, smacking the meat of his ass as he did so. Rin turned and glared at him. 

“You said you wanted to try something new,” said Sousuke, his hands on his head, looking as disappointed as he had when they were ten and Rin had won the last ice cream bar. It was oddly cute and Rin would have kissed him, except for the certain knowledge of where Sousuke’s mouth had just been moments before. 

“I know I did!” Rin wrapped a sheet around himself as Sousuke lifted himself up and crawled toward him. Rin let him into the sheet-burrito he had made for himself and they lay together like that, oddly innocent, except for the fact that they were both naked (Rin thought Sousuke was especially, _agonizingly_ naked) in bed, spending a weekday afternoon at a love hotel. 

“How much more time do we have left?” Rin asked him, and Sousuke reached over his head (and Rin got a faceful of his underarm and the underarm hair Sousuke had stopped shaving after regionals, and Rin did not sniff, _he did not sniff_ , his nose was just in the way and he had to breath) for his phone. 

“Two hours,” Sousuke said, wrinkling his forehead in concern. “Should we have booked more time?” 

“No,” Rin said, “There’s practice tomorrow, you have that calculus test. I’m…” 

He pressed his face against Sousuke’s chest, so he wouldn’t see how red it had gotten. It was still so weird to do with Sousuke, his best friend, Sousuke, the person who knew him best. After Sousuke’s double-confession -- about his shoulder and his love -- Rin had known with perfect clarity that he loved Sousuke too, and said so. That had been the easy part. 

But sex? Sex was hard, confusing, and most frustratingly, _Rin wasn’t good at it_. He should be! He’d done enough research -- bypassing Samezuka’s firewalls and content screening to do so, with the help of Rei (who didn’t know he was facilitating access to gay porn for half of the swim team, but that was all right, Rin would make it up to him.) But more importantly -- Rin was an athlete in his prime. He was fearless, forceful and beautiful -- a penis shouldn’t make him anxious, especially one that belonged to his best (boy)friend. 

“It’s your fault, anyway,” Rin muttered. “The size of your dick is _not_ reasonable.” 

Rin could feel it when Sousuke chuckled, deep in his chest. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I could blow you or --” 

“No,” Rin said firmly, sitting up. He was determined to do it. “Go wash your mouth, I want to kiss you. And then I want to rock your world so hard that that you shit the bed.” 

“That probably costs extra,” Sousuke said, springing up from bed. Rin couldn’t _prove_ that he flexed his ass as he walked away, but it really felt like he did. Rin felt his face go red once again. 

 

“S-Sousuke, um, next time, we should,” Rin muttered, almost to himself. But Sousuke heard him and sprang back into the bed, nearly knocking Rin off it. He kissed him, tongue minty fresh, and pulled back. His eyes were so bright and blue-green and beautiful that Rin couldn’t help but stare at him like an idiot. 

“Rin, I want to,” Sousuke said, almost breathlessly. “We could do it now--” 

“No! I want --” _Time to prepare to I can beat you_. “You to do it. Today.” Rin sighed. “You can put your tongue in, but if it feels weird again...” 

“Understood,” Sousuke said, looking so serious that Rin almost laughed. 

They took it slower, this time. Kissed more, this time. Touched -- fuck, why hadn’t Rin noticed before how Sousuke always _touched_ him, tenderly, carefully, as if _he_ didn’t want lose _him_. As if that’s what kept happening…! He felt tears prickle at his eyes and he sniffed loudly. 

Sousuke looked at him, half-alarmed and Rin shook his head. 

*

Paranoid that his ass had somehow gotten dirty in the thirty minutes since he had washed it last, and also because he tried to be fair about these things, Rin got up and washed again, even though Sousuke told him that he didn’t need to. 

When he came back, Sousuke was on his phone, frowning slightly. “I shouldn’t have friended Tachibana on social media,” he said meditatively, “more than half of his posts are black and white pictures of Nanase.” 

“Lemme see,” Rin said, grabbing the phone away from Sousuke. They weren’t even faux artsy shots either, just regular snapshots that Makoto liked to post, usually of Haru, his siblings and the Iwatobi swim club. “I bet he doesn’t even know his phone is stuck like that. Let me leave a comment…” 

“Rin, the time.” 

“Fine, fine…” 

*

It did feel weird to have Sousuke’s tongue in his hole, it felt weird to feel Sousuke breathing and huffing and making little panting sounds down there, as well as slick sounds of his tongue. Rin tried to relax into it, but he couldn’t, how the fuck was he going to relax with a tongue in his ass? 

“Rin,” Sousuke said, his voice sounding muffled. “Maybe if we moved…” 

After a few moments of hopeless grappling and frustrated cursing, Rin found himself on his back, legs bent and watching Sousuke’s dark head bob up and down between them. It was starting to feel good, and felt better when he reached out and put his hand on the top of Sousuke’s head. He saw a flick of blue-green and Sousuke increased the pressure, his tongue lapping at Rin’s hole like it was water in desert, and his big hands massaging Rin’s cheeks. 

Rin felt heat run throughout his body, from the center out. It felt good. It felt great. 

Afterward, Sousuke slipped his cock into Rin and that was awkward and divine and Rin felt greedy. He wanted more and more and wasn’t above goading Sousuke mercilessly until he got it. 

*

He was dimly aware of something buzzing, and wanted to ignore it. But Sousuke was shaking him, telling him they had fifteen minutes until checkout. Rin groaned and rolled over. Five minutes later, he was in the shower. Ten minutes later, he and Sousuke were outside of the hotel, hands in their pockets, eyes trained on the ground. 

As they waited for the bus to take them to station, Rin stared at his reflection on the the glass of the bus shelter. Did he look different? Did he feel different? No, he felt -- sore, but otherwise exactly the same as he had this morning. 

Sousuke nudged him. “Are you okay?” 

Rin gave Sousuke a toothy grin and kicked at his shin. “Yeah. But you better prepare yourself. I won’t go easy on you next time!” 

Sousuke snorted, sharply. “I wouldn’t want anything else.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Title (and idea) for this fic was inspired by the fact that I kept writing Rim instead of Rin in my last couple of sourins. I don't think any of it survived the final round of edits, but still, how embarrassing for me ~


End file.
